Pokemon mystery dungeon: Explorer of light
by DragonWriter258
Summary: no summary
1. Chapter 1

part one:

3 Brothers  
one adventure

"Ow…. My head." stated our first hero griping his head "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit us?"

He stood up and looked around. He was on a beach. He looked up to see a shark like rocky formation in the side of a cliff. "What the?" He said in confusion. He looked down when something moved past his legs. A odd looking red and white crab with big eyes moved across his foot which he notice was a paw. "WHAT THE HECK?" Jordan yelled panicked. He ran over near the water and saw his reflection, He had been turned into a chimchar. "This must be a dream, This must be a dream, This must be a dream, …" He pinched himself. It hurt and he knew this wasn't a dream.

"Bro! bro! Where are you." he yelled. Jordan heard a muffled grumble. He saw a charmander half buried in the sand. "bro is that you?"

Our second hero pulled himself out of the sand and shook it off himself. "Who did you think I was? The jolly green giant." he snapped angrily as he brushed sand off himself.

"Um guys up here." Said a frighten voice. They both looked up to see a pikachu hanging helplessly by his foot from a tree branch. They both try to climb up the tree but it shakes and a coconut drops and hits chimchar in the face. He falls and knocks charmander out of the tree. Charmander lands on his back a chimchar lands on his stomach and causes charmander to launch a ember attack which burns the branch holding pikachu. He falls and lands on both Chimchar and charmander. After getting of each other they started to talk. They first figured out they had forgotten there names. Charmander decided to call himself Gadget, Chimchar called himself inferno, and pikachu sparky.

"Okay not to freak anyone out but I think we were really turned into **POKEMON!!" **Screamed inferno. Inferno and spark run around in circles panicking. Gadget looks around. He closes his eyes and tries to think, but his thoughts are drowned out by his brother's screams and panicking and the drips of water from the roof of a nearby cave. He started to fell dizzy but he shook it off. He grinded his teeth together and tried to make sense of things.

"Will ya'll be quiet!" Gadget yelled with smoke bellowing from his nostrils. Spark and Inferno run into each other and fall. "I can't think between your screaming and the drip from that stupid cave!"

Then he got a idea. He managed to get his brothers into the cave and start a fire. (which is hard when you breath fire).

"Guys… I'm scared." Sparky said sadly

"Me too." Said Inferno

They both look over at gadget. He had fallen asleep. Inferno got a mean idea, he got up and when outside and came back with a angry looking Krabby with a scar on it's eye and put I near gadget's tail then hid behind a rock. Just as it's about to grab his tail Gadget wakes up and tosses it over the rock Inferno was behind. It turns and glares at inferno and vice-grips his ears.

" Gahhhh…Ggget it off." Inferno yelled running around with a Krabby griped to his ear. Sparky just fell over and fell asleep, Gadget just smirked and said "Goodnight inferno." Inferno pulls the Krabby of and throws it out side. Then with a glare at the still smirking Gadget, Inferno fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two:

To treasure town

Inferno awoke when something jumped on him. It was a purple shell with spikes on it's top and bottom. He looked closer at it. It opened and revealed two eyes that were glaring at him it's tongue shot out and sent him hurling onto the sands outside the cave.

"Good morning, Sleepy monkey." Gadget said cheerfully. Inferno looked up to see the charmander up in the tree they fell out of yesterday, he was wearing a pair of goggles and fingerless gloves with short silver spikes on them.

"Yeah sleepy monkey." Sparky said he was carrying a wooden staff.

None of them noticed when a remoraid poked it's head out of the water. It saw gadget as a easy target. It fired a thin blast a water straight at him. He quickly removed a pair of goggles that he was wearing and deflected the water at inferno. With a quick yipe Inferno ducked and the water hit a shellder that had jumped up to clamp on inferno's head. The water sent it flying back into the cave. Inferno turned to look so he failed to notice when Gadget jumped out of the tree and started to run up the path with sparky following close behind.

"Hey!" Inferno yelled "Why did you send the water at me?"

Inferno looked up to see that Gadget was gone and so was sparky. They had already started up a path. "Hey guys wait up!!" Inferno came running up the path and ran past Gadget and sparky and ran right into a skuntank.

"Hey watch were your going you brat." It yelled. Inferno back up a little. "sorry I ..."

The skuntank smiled evilly "Too late kid I gotta make an example out of you."

It reared back to launch a gas attack but a punch right under it's jaw flipped it over

_'That charmander moved so fast, I never saw him move.'_

"Can we continue." Gadget said smiling

"I'll get you for this kid." Skuntank said bitterly trying to get back on his feet.

"Hey gadget." Said Inferno.

"Yes inferno." Yawned gadget

"where did you get those gloves and goggles?"

"I found them in the cave."

"I found this staff there too!" Added Sparky cheerfully while swing the wood pole around.

"Duck!" yelled Gadget. He and inferno duck under the pole.

"Here." Gadget said " I found this for you." He hands inferno what looks like a pokemon sized katana with a beat up looking metal sheath.

"Cool!" Cheered Inferno as he ran up hill "Let's go!"

"Uh Inferno."

"Yes sparky."

"Town's that way." Both sparky and Gadget said in unison.

"Uh...yeah...I knew that." Inferno said embarrassedly.

And the trio head for treasure town.


End file.
